Nichika Hanazono (anime)
Nichika Hanazono (花園 にちか Hanazono Nichika) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Pop type idol using lime green theme color. Her alter ego is Freesia Liechtenstein (フリージア・リヒテンシュタイン Furīshia Rihitenshutain). Appearance Nichika is a light-skinned girl with green eyes and chest-length dark blonde hair. Personality As a Pop type idol, Nichika is very cheerful, but can be a slight childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Off-stage, Nichika is very active and loves to exercise. She seems to be laid-back, as she often talks about having fun during many of the festivals. She loves all farm animals, but her favorite animals are horses, especially her Kanimal pet Twinkle that she talks about often. She cares deeply about things that she really likes, but doesn't pay much attention to things that she dislikes. Personal Life Nichika was born in Zürich, Switzerland, but moved to Liechtenstein when she was young. She has dual nationality and would have been eligible to represent Switzerland but chooses to display the flag of Liechtenstein in her ID Card early on. Etymology Hanazono (花園): Hana (花) means flower and zono (園) garden or orchard. Nichika (にちか): The name has no actual meaning. However, the closest kanji is 二千花 which roughly translated as "Two Hundred Flowers". Relationships Shiori Yumehara: Unlike her relationship with Angela, Nichika and Shiori do not talk much. As of Season 3, Nichika and Shiori's relationship grows because they are in the same group together. Angela Sakuragi: Angela's best friend from childhood who always watches over her. The two became idols together. Chieri Yamakawa: Fellow member of Germania 07. Under Angela's supervisor, Nichika helps Chieri in order to make her a very kind person. Paola Himeko: Fellow member of Germania 07. Nichika knows Paola since Season 1 second half where she greets Paola by saying "Pao". Mayuri Kaido: Fellow member of Germania 07. Although not much as she does with Angela, Nichika and Mayuri are shown to be good friends and can be seen together during training. Lillian Hirsch: Fellow member of Germania 07. Nichika and Lillian sometimes helping together. Cacao Tachikawa: Not much known about their relationship, but the two are shown to be friendly. Kirara Nijiiro: Both can get along well sometimes. Freja Moroboshi: Freja thinks Nichika is too strong, but obviously Freja never says it. Game Information Nichika also appears in the game series, but is not available at the beginning. To unlock her, the player must complete Town Project #1, raise Angela's friendship to 25% TP, and unlock Chieri. Once Chieri has arrived, give her a total of 10 gifts. Doing the certain requirements mentioned above will causes Nichika to arrive at the player's house next day. Trivia *Birthday: 16 May *Brand: Kawaii Animals *Kanimal Partner: A foal - Twinkle *In English dub, she is named Noelle Adler. The character speaks English with a slight Swiss German accent. *The first thing she does in the morning is take a bath and have breakfast. *She is nicknamed "Chika" or just "Chii-chan". *Fans like to dub Nichika as "Horse Lover" due to her obsession with horses. *Nichika has a fear of man due to being teased when younger, so her ideal type of a boy is never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols